العودة للمنزل
by MenaSo
Summary: آرثر ميت أو يجب أن يكون كذلك. قصة عن دفء العائلة. (استخدمت اسماء بشريه human AU)
1. Chapter 1

آرثر ميت أو يجب أن يكون كذلك إلا لما لا يستطيع الشعور بأطرافه، لما هو في ظلام دامس وشعور غريب كما لو أنه يغرق ببطء في سائل لزج يدخل أنفه وفمه ولا يستطيع منع ذلك!

لما يقاتل بشده من أجل أن يتنفس؟

بدا وكأن قرناً كاملا مر وهو يقاتل من أجل أن يفتح عينيه وحين أستطاع رفع جفنيه قليلاً أدرك أنه لم يمت بعد وإنما هو نائم على سرير غريب، وببطء راح الألم يستيقظ في جسده، شعر به أولاً في ذراعه اليسرى وكتفه نزولاً إلى أضلاع صدره وقدميه. ثقل غريب في صدره جعل التنفس أمرا صعبا ومرهقا وحين حاول أخذ نفس عميق ليتخلص من هذا الثقل فوجئ بنوبة سعال حادة، تململ في السرير بغير ارتياح فاستيقظت كل الآلام تعوي في جسده.

التنفس يصبح أصعب أكثر حتى مع هذا الشيء الذي ينفث الهواء على وجهه لم يكن قادراً على التوقف عن السعال.

رعب حقيقي لمع في رأسه.

هل سيموت الآن.؟

لا لا يرد ذلك هناك شيء يجب عليه فعله قبل ذلك.

لا يجب أن يموت هنا.

شعر بدخول شخص ما فجاهد ليفتح عينيه بصعوبة فالتقت بشعر أحمر ناري وعينين بزمرد أخضر كعينية لكنها عميقة كغابة وصوت قديم مألوف: أخيراً وجدتك.


	2. Chapter 2

مرحباً.

الفصول قصيرة جداً لكن راح انزل بشكل سريع يمكن كل يومين أو ثلاثه على حسب.

بالنسبة لأسماء الشخصيات اخترت عدا الأسم الرسمي لآنجلترا **آرثر** الباقي اخترتهم من بقية الفانز وهم بالترتيب:

 **أليستر = سكوتلندا**

 **باتريك = ويلز**

 **ديلان = شمال ايرلندا**

وطبعاً الشخصيات ما أمتلكهم مع ان الأغلب شخصيات غير رسميه عدا انجلترا وأنا خليته بالقصه ما يشبه الشخصية الأصليه للأسف :(

استمتعوا

قاوم آرثر من أجل إبقاء عينيه المتعبتين مفتوحة وذهنه مركزاً على الطبيب بدلا من الرجل الطويل الجالس جوار السرير: نقلت هنا قبل ثلاث أيام بحمى شديده وكسر في ذراعك اليسرى مع كدمات متراوحة ما بين المتوسطة إلى الخفيفة في سائر جسدك. العجوز التي جاءت معك قالت إنك كنت تعاني من السعال والحمى طوال أسبوع ويؤسفني أن اخبرك أن ذلك ليس إلا التهابا حاداً في الرئتين.

عادت ذاكرته لليوم الذي خرج فيه من شقته قاصداً عمله متجاهلاً الرعشة والألم في جسده والحمى التي تجعل رؤيته مهتزة تذكر ان المصعد معطل كالعادة لذا اضطر للنزول من السلم، لا ريب أن يصاب بكل هذا فسلم المبنى القديم بزواياه أدى عمله جيدا عليه أن يكون شاكراً إذ كسر ذراعاً واحدة ولم يحطم كل عظامه.

: متى يمكنني الخروج من هنا؟

بالتأكيد لم يكون يتحدث بشكل منطلق فقد كان عليه التوقف بين الكلمة والأخرى ليتنفس أو يسعل وربما أعاد الكلمة مره أخرى لأن صوته كان مبحوحاً جداً ومخنوقاً بسبب قناع الأكسجين مما جعل فهمه متعذراً.

بدا وكأن الطبيب على وشك الضحك ولكنه بدلا من هذا ابتسم ونظر للرجل ذو الشعر الأحمر قائلاً: ما زال من المبكر التحدث عن ذلك يجب أن تبقى هنا لأسبوعان على الأقل.

اسبوعان كثير جداً على آرثر الذي يكره المستشفيات أكثر من أي شيء آخر بالذات أنه سيضطر أن يكون مربوطاً مع أكثر شخص يخشاه.

حين خرج الطبيب سارع آرثر بإغماض عينيه متظاهراً بالنوم هرباً من أن تلتقي بعيني أليستر شقيقه الأكبر الذي قال: لدي الكثير لأقوله لكن لا بأس إن لم ترد أن تتكلم فلدينا الكثير من الوقت.

صوته كان بارداً لا مشاعر فيه مما جعل آرثر يفتح عينيه مره أخرى ويهمس: كيف وجدتني.؟

: تلقيت اتصالاً من العجوز صاحبة السكن كما أظن أخبرتني أنك تموت.

تذكر آرثر أنه ترك رقم شقيقه الأكبر عند صابحة السكن في حال حصل شيء لكنه نسي أن يخبرها ألا تتصل إلا حين يموت فعلاً.

عاد يغمض عينيه ويقول بصوت حاول أن يكون واضحاً: هل أخبرت الآخرين.؟

أراح أليستر جسده على الكرسي: لا بكل تأكيد، كدت تموت بسبب الحمى الأيام الماضية لم أرد أن يأتوا ليروك تحتضر بعد أن كانوا يبحثون عنك طوال سنتين.

أجل لقد مرت سنتين منذ أن خرج آرثر ذو السبعة عشر عاماً خلسة من المنزل تاركاً ملاحظة قصيرة لأشقائه الثلاثة (لا تبحثوا عني سأكون أكثر سعادة بعيداً عن هذا المنزل). وهرب للرجل الذي ظل متواصلاً معه سراً طوال شهر من أجل أن يجد له عمل وشقه، عمل ككاتب لصحيفة صغيرة تصدر مرتين كل أسبوع براتب ضئيل أضطر معه أن يعمل عدة أعمال متفرقه من أجل أن يغطي مصروفاته ويدخر القليل منه.

: يجب أن تنام الآن لنتحدث حين تستعيد قوتك.

وقبل أن يأخذه النوم ألقى نظرة متأملة على شقيقه.

لم يتغير كثيراً شعره الأحمر الكثيف، عيناه الكسولة، انفه الرفيع، شفتيه القاسية، عظام وجنته البارزة وذقنه الحاد، وجهه لا يزال كما هو بارد مترفع، مع أنه سيبلغ الثانية والثلاثين هذا العام إلا أنه وبشكل غريب بدا أكبر.

لم تمض لحظات حتى كان آرثر يغط في نوم عميق.

لاحظ أليستر بألم كم بلغ شقيقه من الهزال، شعره الأشقر الباهت بدا وكأنه لم يحض بقصه محترمه منذ وقت طويل، وإضافة إلى ما ذكره الطبيب آنفاً فقد أخبره قبل ذلك أنه يعاني فقراً حاداً في الدم وسوءاً في التغذية.

 _إذا كنت ستهرب فلا تجعلني أجدك إلا وقد أصبحت عظيماً لا مكسوراً محطماً يعاني من أمراض لم يعد يعاني منها أحد في هذا العصر_

فكر أليستر بهذا ودفن وجهه بين كفيه وتنهد بعمق.


	3. Chapter 3

اسند أليستر رأسه للنافذة الباردة وزفر بعصبية. المطر في الخارج يزيد شعوره بالاختناق وكأن كل شيء يغرق، همس في هاتفه: باتريك اعتقدت أنك ستكون أكثر تعقلاً من ديلان لذا اتصلت بك لا تجعلني أندم على هذا.

: كيف تريدني أن أكون متعقلاً بعد أن اخبرتني أنك وجدت آرثر ثم تقول لي ألا آتي إليكم! هذا جنون أليستر.

: أعرف.. أعرف.

قالها أليستر وهو يبعد شعره بعصبية للوراء كحركة عفوية اعتاد أن يقوم بها لتهدئة غضبة.

: لا مزيد من النقاش. أخبرني فقط أين أنتم سأتصل بديلان أيضاً وسنأتي إليكم حالاً.

: إياك أن تتصل به.

: لن استمع إليك أليستر لم نستفد شيئاً من الاستماع إليك كل هذه السنوات حتى أن آرثر هرب منك.

: اصمت.

صرخ بها أليستر ثم التفت سريعاً إلى الجسد النائم خشية أن يكون أيقظه لكنه وجده لا يزال نائماً بسكون لا يسمع منه إلا حشرجة تنفسه الضعيفة، وزفر بعمق: لذا لا أريده أن يهرب ثانية باتريك لا أريد أن أقوم بالخطأ نفسه ثانية لذا فقط استمع إلي هذه المرة هذه المرة فقط أرجوك.

باتريك بقي مصدوماً للحظات من نبرة شقيقة الأكبر التي يسمعها لأول مره، نبرة راجية ومتعبة فاستسلم: إذاً ماذا تريد مني أن افعل.؟!

: عد للمنزل مع ديلان لكن لا تخبره سآتي إليكم مع آرثر.

: هل تظن أنك ستقدر على إقناعه بالعودة للمنزل؟

: سأحاول.

: ماذا إذا لم تستطع؟

: لا أعرف..

في تلك اللحظة أدرك بارتيك كم تغير أليستر، كبريائه الكبير كان يمنعه دائماً من قول: "لا أعرف" لكنه يقولها الآن.

: أخشى مما سأفعله بآرثر لو رفض باتريك لذا ربما سأتصل بك حينها لتتولى إقناعه.

غمغم باتريك بذهول وتبادل مع شقيقة بضع عبارات قصيرة قبل أن يغلق الهاتف وينظر للفراغ.

كم كان مذهولاً حين رأى اسم أليستر على شاشة هاتفه.

كم مر من الوقت منذ آخر مره تحدثا فيها معاً؟

لم يكونوا يتواصلون إلا من أجل بعض المناسبات الاجتماعية التي يتوجب عليهم حضورها معاً. الفراغ الرابع حين يقف ثلاثتهم معاً يؤلم قلوبهم يتبادلون التهم ويلومون بعضهم أو بالأصح يلومون أليستر الذي يعبس بوجهه ويشعل سيجارة ويلوذ بالصمت، لكن الحقيقة أنهم يلومون أنفسهم ايضاً فهما ـ باتريك وديلان ـ لم يفعلا شيئاً لإيقاف أذى الكبير عن الصغير، لم يكن أي منهما أماناً لآرثر، سبباً يجعله يعدل عن فكره الهرب بعيداً.

كلهم ملامون.

لذا هربوا هم أيضاً تفرقوا بعد أشهر من غياب آرثر وبقي أليستر وحيداً في المنزل الكبير.

لكنه وجد آرثر الآن.

تمدد باتريك على الأريكة وأغمض عينيه. إقناع ديلان بالعودة للمنزل سيكون صعباً.

واقف أمام بوابة المستشفى يتأمل الدخان الذي ينفثه بتمهل يرتفع ببطء وتكاسل ثم يختفي.

لا تزال تمطر الناس حوله إما يركضون مسرعين أو يحتمون تحت مظلاتهم ويمشون بتمهل.

لن يعرف أحد أبداً كيف تلقى أليستر خبر إصابة آرثر، كيف بقي متجمداً على الأريكة في صالة المنزل يرتجف، خائف من أن يذهب ليقابل جثة شقيقة الأصغر الذي بقي يبحث عنه سراً منذ سنتين، خائف أن يفقد فرصته بأن يعتذر! كيف قاد وحيداً طوال ساعة كاملة يحارب خوفه وشوقه! كيف وقف مرتجفاً أمام زجاج يفصله عن شقيقه! كيف قاوم وبشده أن يحطمه ويركض لآرثر أن يضربه حتى يقترب من الموت ثم يضمه حتى يحطم عظامه!

لم يستطع أن يبكي مع انه أراد ذلك، أراد أن يزيل الغصة التي راحت تكبر في حلقة وتكبت صدره، أراد أن يصرخ حتى تتقطع حباله الصوتية ويفقد صوته للأبد، صوته الذي أبعد عائلته عنه.

ربما لو مات منذ البداية مع والديه في الحادث الذي سلبهما منهم ربما سيعيش اخوته بسلام لكنه حتى حين حصل الحادث كان بعيداً عنهم.

سقط رماد السيجارة على يده فسب بصوت خافت من بين أسنانه ورما السيجارة أرضاً داس عليها بينما كان يخرج العلبة من جيبه باحثاً عن سيجار آخر لكن العلبة كانت فارغة. رفع رأسه ونظر بعيداً يريد أن يذهب ليشتري علبة أخرى لكن ربما استيقظ آرثر وأحتاج شيئاً بينما هو بعيد.

ابتسم بسخرية وهو يعود للداخل.

 _حتى وإن احتاج شيئاً فهو لن يطلب مساعدتي ذلك الشقي العنيد_

حين عاد للغرفة وجد الممرضة تبدل المحاليل المعلقة جوار السرير وآرثر مغمض عينيه عاقد حاجبيه بغير ارتياح وربما أحس بدخوله لذا فتح عينيه ونظر إليه قبل أن يخرج ضحكة ساخرة من انفه: ظننتك رحلت.. لا أذكر أنك تفضل البقاء لمجالسة ضعيف مثلي.

سحب أليستر الكرسي وجلس جوار السرير وآرثر يكمل بصوته المبحوح: أو أنك هنا حارساً علي من أجل ألا أهرب منك ثانية.؟

انهت الممرضة عملها في ذلك الوقت وخرجت وأليستر يقول متجاهلاً إياه: سأساعدك بالخروج من هنا.. انت تريد هذا أليس كذلك؟

نظر له آرثر بغير تصديق: وكيف ستفعل هذا؟

: أنا وصيك بعد كل شيء ببساطة سأخرجك على مسؤوليتي.

: والمقابل.؟

: تعود معي للمنزل.

ضحك آرثر وسرعان ما تحولت ضحكته لنوبة سعال شديده راحت تهز جسده، سارع أليستر برفع ظهر السرير وسكب كوب ماء: اهدأ آرثر.. خذ نفساً عميقاً.

فتح آرثر عينيه ونظر لشقيقه بعدوانية وقال بصعوبة من بين السعال وأنفاسه المتقطعة: ابتعد.. عني..

بهدوء أعاد أليستر الكوب للطاولة وجلس يراقبه حتى هدأ، وبعد أن أخذ عده انفاس عميقة قال بصوت ازدادت بحته: لن اذهب لأي مكان.

ببرود قال أليستر: على أي حال بقيت هنا أو عدت للمنزل ستبقى مضطراً للالتصاق معي.

: سأعود لشقتي.

: شقة! أتسمي ذلك الجحر البائس شقة؟

: رأيتها؟!

: بالتأكيد كان يجب علي أن أذهب لأجد أوراقك وأشيائك.

ارتسمت السخرية على ملامح آرثر: وبالتأكيد رقصت فرحاً لرؤية الحال البائسة التي وجدت شقتي عليها.

سعل قليلاً وواصل: بالتأكيد أصبحت سعيداً لرؤيتي شقياً بعد أن هربت منك لأجد جحيماً آخر ينتظرني.

توقف ثانية ليأخذ نفساً عميقاً: لن أعود معك. لن أرضى أن أكون دميتك مجدداً تعاقبني وتصفح عني كما تريد.

: لن أفعل.. أعدك.

نظر آرثر لعيني شقيقه الباردة والتي لا تحمل أي تعابير: تمزح؟

: هل سبق ورأيتني أمزح معك؟

حين رأى أليستر ملامح عدم التصديق ما ترال على وجه آرثر تنهد ثم قال: لن اتحكم بك أبداً ولن أعاقبك أريدك فقط أن تبقى حتى تستعيد عافيتك بعدها سأسمح لك بالرحيل لو شئت.

: لن تتراجع أبداً؟

: لن أتراجع.

: ستسمح لي بالعودة هنا.؟

: سأعيدك بنفسي.. أعدك..

 _أعدك ألا يحصل أي شيء مما تخشاه_

: لن تخلف وعدك!

: سأقتل نفسي إن فعلت.


	4. Chapter 4

جلس آرثر على طرف السرير يده اليسرى معلقة على عنقه يشعر بها ثقيلة جداً كما لو كانت حجراً، الرؤية أمامه ضبابية وجسده يرتعش من الحمى.

: لا أزال أرى أنه من المبكر إخراجه.

صوت الطبيب بدا وكأنه يأتي من مكان بعيد كذلك صوت أليستر الهادئ: قلت إنه سيكون بخير ما دام يتناول دواءه بانتظام، وسأتأكد أنه يفعل ذلك بنفسي.

تنهد الطبيب بيأس: لا يمكنني اجبار أحد على البقاء ضد رغبته، فقط تأكد أن تراقب الحمى جيداً كي لا ترتفع عن اللازم وأنه يأخذ كفايته من السوائل والراحة.

: سأفعل ذلك.

بدأت اجفانه تثقل يبدو أن مفعول الأدوية التي تناولها قبل قليل بدأت العمل، حين أطبقت عيناه وغمره الظلام شعر بشيء ثقيل على كتفيه ففتح عينية ليجد أليستر يقف أمامه لكن بدون معطفه الذي صار على كتفيه الآن، حرك يده السليمة ليزيحه لكن يدي شقيقه أوقفته بحزم: ابقه معك أنت ترتجف.

رد آرثر بجهد محاولاً إبقاء عينيه مفتوحة: لا احتاج شفقتك.

لكنه لم يجد الطاقة الكافية ليبعد كفي أخيه الذي ساعده إلى الكرسي المتحرك وسار أمامه بينما كانت الممرضة تدفع الكرسي.

غاص في معطف أليستر، لم يرد ان يعترف لكن ذلك ساعده كثيراً، كان دافئاً جداً لا يزال يحتفظ بدفء جسد شقيقة ورائحته التي هي خليط من رائحة السجائر وعطر خفيف يعيد الذكريات.

رفع عينيه المتعبة وتأمل بشرود ظهر أليستر الذي لطالما كان يسير بثبات وفخر لا يهتز لكن لم يشعر الآن ان ثبات شقيقه أصبح مهتزاً؟ يعرف ذلك أكثر من أي شخص فالشيء الوحيد الذي يريه إياه أليستر هو ظهره حين يصد عنه ويغيب بعيداً متجاهلاً إياه معرضاً عن ألمه وحاجته بل ربما كان هو من سببها ـ لا يزال يحمل في ظهره أثراً قديماً لجرح سببه أليستر-. لكن الآن أليستر لا يبدو كنفسه ربما كان ذلك من خياله أو من هلوسات الحمى لكنه رأى الاهتمام الصادق في عيني شقيقه.

 _لا لا يجب أن أفكر وأبني لي أملاً فأليتسر المهتم لم يعد له وجود_

فكر بذلك قبل أن تطبق عيناه رغماً عنه وينام.

AAAAAA

اغلق باتريك النافذة بعد ان أنهى تنظيف غرفة آرثر شغل جهاز تنقية الهواء الذي طلب منه أليستر أن يشتريه بناءً على نصيحة الطبيب إضافة لجهاز البخار الذي وضعه على الطاولة جوار السرير.

ألقى نظرة أخيرة على الغرفة كي يتأكد أن كل شيء في مكانه قبل أن يجمع أدوات التنظيف ويخرج، وفي طريقه قابل ديلان فابتسم: هل انتهيت؟

أومأ الشاب ذو الشعر الأشقر الترابي واتسعت ابتسامة باتريك: اجب على الأقل لم اعد أستطيع احتمال هذا الصمت.

رد ديلان بحدة: سأبقى صامتاً كما بقيت أنت كذلك منذ يومين، كنت تعرف كل شيء ولم تخبرني.

بدا وكأنه على وشك البكاء حين واصل: لما تستمران أنت وأليستر بمعاملتي كطفل أو كشخص مجنون سيفسد كل شيء؟

ربت باتريك على كتفه: لسنا كذلك وأنت تعلم كيف كنت ستتصرف لو أخبرتك قبل اليوم.

: وماذا إن ذهبت إلى هناك؟ هل هناك خطب في الذهاب للقاء أخي الذي لم أره منذ سنتين ولم أكن اعلم إن كان حياً أو ميتاً؟

قالها بانفعال أضاءت معه خضرة عينيه مما جعل باتريك يشد على كتفه: لم أقل أن ذلك خطأ أنا نفسي كنت سأطير هناك لو لم يمنعني أليستر.

: سحقاً لأليستر ما كان يجب أن نستمع له.

: ديلان.. أليستر معه حق هذه المرة لو ذهبنا جميعاً سيشكل ذلك ضغطاً على آرثر وأنت تعلم كم هو عنيد ذلك الصغير.

أعاد خصل شعره الكستنائية التي انزلقت على جبينه: لا أعرف أي طريقة اتبعها ليقنعه بالعودة لكنه استطاع ذلك لوحده يجب أن نكون شاكرين على الأقل.

وضرب ظهر ديلان محاولاً تشجيعه: هيا لا تتكاسل يجب أن ننهي التنظيف قبل أن يصلوا.

وانصرف متمتاً: لا اعرف كم مضى منذ آخر مرة نظف فيها ذلك الأحمق أليستر.

رفع ديلان رأسه يحاول حبس دموعه وتنهد بعمق محاولاً كبت الانفعالات التي تموج في صدره منذ أن أخبره باتريك هذا الصباح.

خمس سنوات هي فارق العمر بينه وبين آرثر لكنه مع هذا كان الأقرب منه، كانا رفيقا لعب منذ صغرهما لم يكونا يفترقان إلا حين يناما لكن الوضع تغير لما توفي والداهما وتولي أليستر الوصاية عليهما، ازدادت حده شخصية آرثر وتزايدت شجاراته معهم فازدادت المسافة بينهما. لا ينكر ديلان أنه كان يقف غالباً في صف شقيقه الأكبر، في داخله كان يشعر بغيض كبير من آرثر من نظرته الحادة التي لا تهتز حتى مع رياح أليستر العاتية وغضبه، لا ينكر أيضاً أنه كان يكيد لآرثر أحياناً ليفرغ غيرته السوداء من شخصية آرثر القوية التي يستطيع معها تحمل أي مسؤولية ومواجه أي عقبه -مع انه كان الأصغر- مقارنة بشخصية اللامبالية اللعوب والتي جعلته كسائل ينسجم مع أي وعاء يوضع فيه من دون أن يختاره. حين عرف بهروب آرثر صدم بعنف راح يبحث عنه بجنون في الأرجاء ظاناً أنه لن يبتعد كثيراً ربما فعل ذلك ليخيفهم فقط، لكنه في قرارة نفسه أيقن أن آرثر غادر حقاً، آرثر الذي لن يتراجع حتى لو أدى ذلك لموته.

أراد أن يحوم البلاد بحثاً عنه، أراد أن يبلغ الشرطة والعالم ليعيدوه للمنزل لكن أليستر أقسم بملامح دموية أنه سيقتلهما لو نشرا الأمر وراح يزمجر بعصبية: دعه يذهب لآخر العالم لو أراد سيعود صاغراً إلى هنا بالنهاية حين يعلم أنه لا يستطيع تدبر أمر نفسه ذلك الطفل.

وبالفعل لم يخبروا أي أحد وحين يسألهم أقاربهم أو جيرانهم عنه يخبرونهم أنه يدرس في الخارج فلم يعد أحد يسأل.

ألقى كل اللوم على أليستر وأنكر أنه مذنب بقدره ثم غادر هو أيضاً، عاش في سكن الجامعة أولاً ثم انتقل لشقة منفردة بعد ذلك.

لكن اليوم آرثر عائد.

شعر بالترقب والحماس في آن واحد.

لا يجب أن يضيع وقته الآن عليه أن ينهي تنظيف الطابق السفلي قبل أن يصلوا.


	5. Chapter 5

: لا بأس.. لا بأس على مهلك اهدأ كل شيء سيكون على ما يرام.. أهدأ..

استمر أليستر يهمس بها وهو يمسح على ظهر آرثر بدوائر مريحه، آرثر الذي يرتجف بشدة وهو يتقيأ على جانب الطريق، لم يكن هنا الكثير فهو لم يتناول شيئاً منذ الصباح.

فر أنين ضعيف لم يستطع كتمه، جسده يؤلمه في أكثر من موضع ويده اليسرى تقتله. زال مفعول المسكن منذ مده لكنه لم يخبر أليستر لم يردأن يبدو أمامه ضعيفاً يحتاج مساعدته.

نهض أليستر وعاد للسيارة أخذ معطفه وقارورة ماء قبل أن يعود ليجثو بجوار شقيقه، وضع المعطف عليه وفتح له قارورة الماء: هيا أغسل فمك أولاً وتناول القليل.

رفع الأخير رأسه. وجهه متورد من الحمى وعيناه دامعه. لم يعارض كان يشعر بالتعب والإحراج بما فيه الكفاية، استمر أليستر يمسح على ظهره وهو يسقيه جرعات صغيرة من الماء.

أليستر الذي رفع رأسه ينظر للسماء الغائمة التي تبدو وكأنها ستمطر في أي لحظة، وفكر إن كان احضار شقيقة طوال هذا الطريق في وضعه الصحي هذا فكرة سيئة! ربما كان من الصائب لو انتظر قليلاً قبل أن يخاطر بقطع كل هذا الطريق معه. تنهد ونظر لظهره النحيل. على أي حال آرثر لن يصبر على البقاء في المستشفى أكثر من ذلك لدرجة أنه وافق بسهولة أن يعود معه.

: انتهيت؟

أومأ آرثر وترك لذراعي شقيقه القويتين مهمة اسناده وإعادته للسيارة، فتح باب السيارة الخلفي لكن آرثر اعترض بضعف: أريد أن أجلس في الأمام.

: ما زال أمامنا الكثير حتى نصل المنزل لا تكن عنيداً ونم في الخلف.

لكن آرثر اعترض مجدداً، كان نائماً طوال الطريق بشكل مثير للشفقة ولا يريد أن يظهر لأخيه ضعفه أكثر من ذلك.

بدون مزيد من النقاش قادة أليستر للمقعد الأمامي وساعده ليجلس معتدلاً ثم شد المعطف حوله جسده جيداً قبل أن ينصرف تاركاً الباب مفتوحاً. غاص آرثر في المقعد وتنهد طارت أنفاسه متكاثفة أمامه واختفت سريعاً، كم يكره أن يكون في هذا الموقف أن يكون عاجزاً مضطراً للاعتماد على الآخرين بالذات أن يكون الآخر هو أليستر.

يا إلهي كم يتوق لمسكن يهدأ آلام جسده كي يستطيع العودة للنوم. شعر بشيء حول عنقه وبالكاد فتح عينيه ليجد أليستر يلف حوله شالاً صوفياً ثم وضع بطانية عليه. رأى انفاسهما تتكاثف وتزيد من ضبابية المشهد، ومن هذا القرب استطاع رؤية دوائر الإرهاق المظلمة حول عيني شقيقه والتقت عيناهما.. أليستر يتحدث لكنه لا يفهم ما يقول كل شيء يصبح ذائباً ينزلق بتكاسل أمام عينيه، _ثم ما هذا؟ أهي تمطر؟_

: آرثر.

فتح عينيه ليقابل عيني شقيقه القلقة: أتسمعني.؟

 _هل هو مهتم فعلاً؟_

: خذ تناول هذا أنت تتألم أليس كذلك؟

تناول حبة الدواء وابتلعها، شعر بها تسير ببطء مميت في حلقه الملتهب وعقد حاجبيه بألم.

: اشرب بهدوء لا أريدك أن تتقيأ الدواء.

تبع نصيحة أخيه الذي سقاه الماء دون اعتراض، بعد ان انتهى أغمض عينيه وأدخل فمه وأنفه داخل الشال وشم رائحة أخيه.

: أليستر!

توقف أليستر قبل أن يغلق الباب وحدق به: هل تحتاج شيئاً.؟

هز رأسه بالنفي ثم فتح عينيه وقال بصعوبة: لماذا.. أنت هنا؟

لا يعرف آرثر إن كان ذلك وهماً أم لا لكن أليستر أبتسم بحنان ومسح على رأسه بلطف: بالتأكيد سأكون هنا فأنا أخوك الأكبر بعد كل شيء.

أبعد الشال عن وجهه: نم قليلاً أمامنا طريق طويل.

أغمض آرثر عينيه وسكن. تأمله أليستر لثوان قبل ان يغلق الباب ويركض للجهة الأخرى تجنباً للمطر الذي انهمر فجأة. استوى على مقعده ونفض المطر عن كتفه وشعره، التفت للصغير الذي بالكاد يبرز من بين الأغطية وابتسم حين تذكر انه نادى باسمه لأول مرة منذ زمن بعيد لم يعرف أن هذا سيجعله سعيداً كهذا.

شغل ممسحة السيارة وانطلق للمنزل.

AAAAA

ما زال أمامه طريق طويل قبل أن يعفو عنه آرثر.

ثبت ديلان أنظاره الشاردة على النافذة يتأمل المطر المنهمر الذي لا يبدو أنه سيتوقف قريباً وتنهد: تأخروا.

هز قدمه بعصبية: تأخروا كثيراً.

ثم التفت لباتريك الذي كان يرتب الكتب على الرف في غرفة الجلوس: باتريك اتصل بأليستر ثانية.

: اتصل به أنت.

: قطعاً لن أفعل ذلك.

: إذاً انتظر بصمت.

التفت باتريك متذكراً: تركت أخشاب الموقد عن باب المطبخ الخلفي أيمكنك إحضارها وإشعال الموقد؟

نهض ديلان بدون نقاش وخرج لذا لم ير السيارة السوداء وهي تشق طريقها بهدوء ناحية الموقف الداخلي للسيارات جانب المنزل.

أغلق أليستر البوابة الإلكترونية للموقف بعد أن أدخل السيارة ونزل ليفتح الباب لآرثر الشبه نائم.

: وصلنا.

فتح آرثر عينيه ونظر للمكان بشرود بينما أليستر يبعد عنه البطانية ويساعده على النزول.

يا إلهي كم اشتاق للمنزل.

كم مرت من ليال وهو يتذكر كل تفاصيله ويسترجع كل زواياه في كل مساء حين يخلد لفراشة يتذكر غرفته، شرفته الكبيرة التي يستطيع منها رؤية شروق القمر ليله اكتماله لذا كان ينتظر انتصاف الشهر لرؤيته يرافقه ديلان أحياناً، يختبئان تحت الغطاء معاً ثم يخرج ديلان المأكولات التي سرقها من المطبخ ويقهقهان بصوت خافت كي لا يسمعهما باتريك من الغرفة المجاورة.

سعل بشدة ولاحظ أليستر بقلق كيف أصبح صوت سعاله سيئاً: هيا لندخل.

وأمسكه ليسنده لكن آرثر ابعده بخشونة وقال بعينين قاسيتين مبلله بالدموع: أستطيع ان أمشي بمفردي.

نظر له أليستر ببرود: إذاً هيا حاول ذلك.

استند بيده السليمة على طرف السيارة وسار مرتجفاً يشعر بالدوار، عيناه تفقدان تركيزهما وركبتيه تهدده بخيانة، أليستر يراقبه بحذر حتى رآه يصل لآخر السيارة ولم يعد يجد شيئاً يسند عليه وسمعه يلعن من بين أنفاسه الثائرة والسعال الذي يقطعها بين فينه وأخرى، وأقترب منه متمنياً لو كان يستطيع مساعدته بشكل طبيعي كأي اخوه في العالم تمنى لو يعتمد عليه أكثر.

: عنادك سيقتلك يوماً.

لم يرد آرثر كان مشغولاً بتهدئة أنفاسه وقلبه الذي يشعر أنه ينبض في اذنيه. عاد أليستر ليسنده مجدداً ويقول: دعنا لا نضيع وقتاً، الآخرون ينتظرون في الداخل.

لعن آرثر في داخله آلاف المرات، لعن ضعفه وهذا المرض الذي حطمه، لعن التردد الذي جعله يضع رقم أليستر عند صاحبة السكن ولعن الرعشة التي عادت تهز جسده ولعن كل شيء وكاد يبكي من فرط المشاعر التي اجتاحته لرؤيته منزله القديم ومن التوتر الذي يشعر به حيال مقابلته اخوته. قدماه تشعر بالضعف الشديد وكأنه مشى لمسافة طويلة وليس مجرد عده خطوات من السيارة حتى الباب الداخلي. شد أليستر على كتفه وهو يفتح الباب.

آه كم يكره هذا أيضاً فهم أليستر الغريب لكل ما يجول في ذهنه وكأنه يستطيع الرؤية من خلاله.

حين دخلوا غمرته موجة من الذكريات أثارتها رائحة المنزل الدافئة، ابتلع ريقه بصعوبة ليمنع العقدة في حلقه أن تكبر لكنها ازدادت كبراً وراحت تخنقه، فجأة وجد نفسه في مقابلة ديلان.

غريب أن سنتين قد تحدث هذا التغيير، ديلان فعلاً كان أكثرهم وسامه ومع بلوغه الخامسة والعشرين اكتسبت وسامته مظهر البلوغ والنضج. بالتأكيد هنا الكثير من الفتيات يحمن حوله. هكذا فكر آرثر وهو يرى عيون الآخر تتسع وتمتلئ دموعاً سرعان ما سالت على وجنته قبل ان يقطع المسافة الفاصلة بينهما بخطوتين ويسحبه من بين يدي أليستر إلى صدره، لم يستوعب آرثر ما جرى حتى أحس بألم شديد وصوت شهيق ديلان في اذنه وهو يردد اسمه دون توقف.

: آرثر.. بقيت انتظرك تتصل بي منذ وقت طويل.. ليتك فعلت فلم أكن لأخبر أحداً عنك أبداً أقسم أني لم أكن لأفعل.. لا بأس إن اردت أن تهرب.. لا بأس إن رحلت بعيداً لكن فقط.. فقط أخبرنا أنك بخير.. آرثر.

شعر آرثر أن قلبه يتمزق أراد أن يقول الكثير وأن يحكي لشقيقه الكثير لكنه لم يستطع إلا أن يردد بصوت متحشرج والدموع تسيل من عينه أخيراً: ديلان.. ديلان..

ابعده ديلان من حضنه وأخذ وجهه بين كفيه تأمله بعين شغوفه ثم ضحك وهو يمسح دموع آرثر بإبهامه وقال: لا تبك أيها الأحمق.

سالت الدموع من عيني آرثر الواسعتين وهو يهمس: أنت تبكي أيضاً.

أعاده ديلان إلى حضنه ثانية: أجل أنا كذلك.. كم اشتقت إليك.. اشتقت كثيراً.

دفن آرثر رأسه في كتف شقيقه ومنع نفسه من السعال بصعوبة وحين رفع رأسه ثانية كان في مواجهة باتريك. لا يزال طويلاً بعينين حادتين كما في ذاكرته، كان هو الوحيد من بين اربعتهم الذي لم يكتسب سرعة الغضب وقله الصبر ولا الدم الحار الذي يجري في بقيتهم لكنه حين يغضب كانوا يعرفون ذلك لأنه دائماً ما يقبض كفه بشدة مانعاً غضبه ويعض شفته السفلى تماماً كما يفعل الآن.

: ديلان هذا يكفي أنت تؤلمه.

قالها أليستر الذي كان آرثر قد نسي وجوده، وابتعد ديلان سريعاً.

: هل فعلت؟ أنا آسف.

هز آرثر رأسه بينما ابتعد ديلان والتفت مبتسماً لباتريك.

باتريك الذي سار نحوه بهدوء، لف يده اليسرى حول كتفي آرثر ووضع الأخرى خلف رأسه وسحبه بهدوء إلى صدره وهو يقول: يا إلهي كم أود أن أضربك الآن.

أراح آرثر جبينه على كتف أخيه وقال بصوت مخنوق: أعرف.

مسح باتريك على شعره: سأحفظها لوقت لاحق إذاً.

دفن وجهه في شعر شقيقه الأصغر وشمه بشوق ثم أراح ذقنه عليه.

آرثر يشعر بالغرابة، لم يكن من عادتهم هذا التلامس أبداً ليس بعد غياب والديهم لكنهم الآن وهم يلمسونه بشغف، برقة وحذر كزجاج يخشون انكساره لم يكن يعرف إن كان عليه أن يشعر بالامتنان أو عدم الراحة من تصرفهم الغير معهود.

الآن وهو بين أحضان أشقائه أدرك بشكل واضح ما كان ينقصه طوال تلك السنوات، بل أنه أدركه منذ اللحظة الأولى التي رأى فيها أليستر بجوار سريره.

مع أنه نال حريته التي أرادها إلا أنه كان يشعر أنه يسبح في فضاء واسع بلا نهاية يخاف أن يخرج عليه شيء من خلفه أو من فوقه أو حتى من تحته وهو لا يعلم، لكن الآن وهو بينهم عرف أن هناك جدار يستند عليه -وإن كان هذا الجدار صلباً وقاسياً- وأن هناك أرضاً ثابته يقف عليها بثبات. لم يرد أن يعترف لكنه في قراره نفسه شعر بالأمان بينهم.

ابتعد عنه باتريك ومسح على وجنته: هيا يجب أن ترتاح في غرفتك تبدو متعباً جداً.

شعر بأليستر من خلفه يلف ذراعيه الطويلة حوله ويسنده، هذه المرة لم يعارض ليس لأنه لم يرد ذلك بل لأنه استنفذ كل قواه ولم يعد يجد أي ذرة في جسده تستجيب له.

: ديلان أيمكنك أن تحضر امتعه آرثر من السيارة! هناك كيس أدوية في المرتبة الخلفية لا تنساه.

ولأول مره يستجيب ديلان لأليستر دون نقاش.

: هل احضرت امتعتي؟

سأل آرثر بصوت بالكاد يسمع لكن أليستر سمعه بوضوح: أجل أحضرتها، لم يكن هناك الكثير على أي حال؟

: هل تسخر مني.؟

قالها وهو يشعر بالدوار والغثيان يرتفع ببطء من معدته.

: لست اسخر منك.

ضحك باتريك: كأنك لا تعرف طريقة أليستر المستفزة في الحديث.

بل يعرفها جيداً لكنه لا يستطيع احتمالها.

سعل آرثر شده فقد توازنه وكاد يسقط لولا أليستر الذي كان يمسكه أجلسه على الأرض وراح يمسح على ظهره بينما اشتعل القلق في وجه باتريك ونظر لأليستر الذي أشار له ألا يقلق، لكن فجأة وضع آرثر كفه على فمه، مال عليه أليستر سريعاً وقال: هل تشعر أنك ستتقيأ؟

أومأ آرثر بالإيجاب ورفع أليستر رأسه لباتريك الذي كان قد نهض سابقاً وركض محضراً سلة القمامة من غرفة المعيشة ووضعها أمام آرثر الذي يقبض على بطنه بقوة.

كان يتألم بشده، موجات الغثيان تهز جسده لكن لا شيء يخرج، معدته فارغة تماماً وهذا ما يجعله مؤلماً جداً، يحس بكف أليستر على ظهره وصوت باتريك يهمس له بلطف لكنه لا يسمع، يشعر كأن احشاءه ستخرج وسالت دموعه على وجهه ألماً وحرجاً.

متى ينتهي كل هذا.؟

حين انتهى كان يتنفس بسرعه كأنه خرج من سباق طويل.

: لا بأس كل شيء بخير الآن.. اهدأ.

صوت باتريك يقولها وهو يمسح على رأسه بحنان، ثم لما هدأ قليلاً ناوله كوب ماء لا يعرف متى أحضره: هيا اشرب.

: القليل فقط لا تريد أن يعود لك الغثيان مجدداً!

قالها أليستر بهدوء ثم نظر لباتريك: أيمكنك احضار ماء ومناشف أخشى أن حرارته ارتفعت ثانية.!

: ما الذي يجري.؟

جاء ديلان مسرعاً يجر حقيبة صغيره ويحمل كيس الأدوية: هل آرثر بخير؟

نهض باتريك: أجل لا تقلق.

: لكن ما الذي جرى؟ لما هو على الأرض؟

امسكه باتريك من ذراعه وأشار له ان يدع الأمر يمر لم يرد أن يزيد من احراج آرثر، فهم ديلان حين رأى سلة القمامة وهز رأسه لباتريك الذي قال: سأذهب لإحضار المناشف خذ امتعه آرثر لغرفته.

: حسناً.

في هذه الأثناء نهض أليستر حاملاً آرثر بين ذراعيه، آرثر شبة النائم الذي لم يقو على الاعتراض أبداً.

: ديلان اسبقنا للأعلى.

حمل ديلان الحقيبة وصعد الدرج سريعا وأليستر خلفه بينما اتجه باتريك للمطبخ.

لاحظ أليستر بألم كم هو شقيقه خفيف الوزن. لطالما كان آرثر منذ طفولته الأقصر والأنحف والأكثر شحوباً من بين أربعتهم لذا كان دائماً محطاً للسخرية.

وما زال كذلك حتى بعد هذه السنوات ما زال الأقصر والأنحف والأكثر شحوباً حتى بدا وكأنه نسي خلع وجهه الطفولي.

فتح ديلان باب الغرفة واضعاً الحقيبة جانباً مسرعاً يرفع لهم غطاء السرير بينما أليستر ينزل رأسه بحذر على الوسادة ثم راح برفق يبعد الشال حول عنقه وانتقل يخلع حذائه وهو يقول: ديلان ابحث له عن ملابس مريحه لنبدل بها ملابسه.

بالتأكيد كنزة صوفية وبنطال جينز لن تساعد حرارته المرتفعة.

أخرج ديلان زوج بجامة بلون ازرق باهت بدت كأنها استعملت آلاف المرات.

: ساعدني.

قالها أليستر وهو يجلس آرثر الذي لم يكن يعي ما حوله وجاء ديلان يسنده من الجهة الأخرى، خلع أليستر السترة بهدوء وحذر كي لا يؤلم الفتى النائم ورماها جانباً تاركاً لديلان أن يفجع لمرأى عريه. صدره نحيل جداً يستطيع عد أضلاعه بسهولة، ثم هذه الكدمات والخدوش المنتشرة عليه، رفع عينيه المفجوعتين لأليستر: ما هذا؟

رفع أليستر حاجبه: ألم يخبرك باتريك أنه أصيب حين وقع من السلم؟

امتلأت عيناه فجأة بالدموع: بلا لكن هذا كثير.

دخل باتريك بالأشياء التي طلبها أليستر ووضعها جانب السرير: أهذا يكفي.؟

: أجل.

قالها أليستر وهو يرفه كمي كنزته الصوفية ويبلل واحده من المناشف بالماء، وحين التفت وجد الدموع تبلل وجه ديلان وهو يتأمل آرثر، طق بلسانه في سقف فمه مخرجاً صوت *تسك* بعصبيه والتفت لباتريك: خذ مكان ذلك الطفل.

همس باتريك بتحذير: أليستر!

صد أليستر وبدأ يمسح ظهر آرثر بالمنشفة المبللة، لوهله ارتجف الجسد المحموم وأصدر أنيناً ضعيفاً. في هذه الأثناء التف باتريك حول السرير وربت على كتف ديلان: لا بأس سيكون بخير.. اذهب لترتيب ملابسه في الخزانة ودعني آخذ مكانك.

هز ديلان رأسه ونهض ماسحاً دموعه بكم قميصه بينما جلس باتريك ممسكاً ذراع آرثر المصابة بلطف ومسنداً إياه إلى صدره، شعر كأن هواء ساخناً ينبعث من الصغير وبات يسمع صوت أزيز صدره بوضوح، تأمل الجسد المصاب متفهماً انهيار ديلان وشعر بغصة قهر على حاله وتمنى لو يبكي هو ايضاً لكنه رفع رأسه لأليستر المستمر بمسح جسد آرثر بالمنشفة، يعيد تبليلها ويمسح بوجه خال من التعابير. عدل وضعية آرثر في حضنه كي يسمح لأليستر بمسح الجانب الآخر من جسده: أليس هذا كثير من مجرد وقوع.؟

لم يرفع أليستر عينيه: هل ستبدأ بالبكاء أنت الآخر؟

: أليستر توقف عن السخرية.

مرت لحظة صمت قبل أن يقطعها أليستر: الدرج لم يكن آمناً حوافه حادة جداً ومن الجيد أنه على ما يبدو كان يحمي رأسه بذراعيه لذا لم يصب بأذى لكن انظر إلى ذراعيه.

وأشار إلى الذراع المكسورة والأخرى التي ظهرت عليها كدمات كثيره أكبرها على عضده بلون مائل للسواد، وواصل المسح بهدوء.

: لم أكن أضن أن وضعه بهذا السوء.

ظهرت ابتسامة ساخرة على وجه أليستر: تحسن كثيراً كان في وضع سيء الأيام الماضية.. امسك.

ومد له الطرف الآخر من القميص ليلبسه إياه. كم القميص كان واسعاً جداً تمكن من ادخال الجبيرة فيه بسهولة ثم جعلوه يتمدد ليغلق أليستر أزرار البجامة وباتريك يهمس: كان يجب أن اشتري مقياس للحرارة.

فجأة قال ديلان بصوت مبحوح: سأذهب لشرائه.

وخرج بعد أن أغلق الخزانة منهياً إفراغ حاجيات آرثر التي كما قال أليستر -ليس هناك الكثير منها-.

تابعاه بأنظارهما حتى اغلق الباب.

: هل تظن أنه سيكون بخير؟

قالها باتريك فرد أليستر وهو ينتقل للعمل على بنطال آرثر: بالتأكيد سيكون كذلك إنه رجل بالغ بعد كل شيء.. ثبته ذراعه بينما أقلبه على جنبه.

فعل باتريك كما أمر بينما كان أليستر يخلع بنطاله، لم يحتمل باتريك رؤية كم بلغت ساقاه من الضعف والهزال فصد عنها ينظر إلى وجهه إلى شفتيه الجافتين والشبه مفتوحة تخرج منها أنفاسه السريعة الساخنة.

فقط إلى أي درجه عانا هذا الصغير؟

وشعر أنه على وشك البكاء هو أيضاً.

: باتريك هذا يكفي سأتولى الأمر بمفردي.. أيمكنني الاعتماد عليك في اعداد العشاء.!

رفع رأسه ينظر لأليستر المنهمك في العمل وابتسم في سره: أجل.

أعاد تمديد آرثر على ظهره ثم نهض وخرج بينما واصل أليستر تبليل المنشفة يمسح بها أطراف شقيقه أملاً أن يخفف بهذا ألآم الحمى ورعشتها. توقف فجأة وتنهد ثم نظر لآرثر، بصعوبة استطاع إخفاء انفعاله لدا رؤيته الأثر القديم على كتفه، مع أنه أثر صغير إلا أنه بقي صامداً مذكراً إياه بعنفه المجنون.

أليستر ذو دم حار كالحمم وآرثر يملك عود الثقاب الذي جعله ينفجر في لحظه، يتذكر ان الأمر بدأ بشجار تافه جداً كبر حتى اشتبكا بالأيدي ولم يستطع أي أحد منهما الاستسلام والاعتراف بخطأة حتى انتهى الأمر بآرثر ممد على الأرض وقميصه ينتقع بالدم كان قد وقع بقوة على الطرف الحاد لطاولة القهوة الزجاجية وبقي لأيام لا يستطيع تحريك يده اليمنى من الألم.

انهى أليستر إلباسه بنطال البجامة ثم غطاه وجلس على طرف السرير، أخذ منشفة جديده وبللها ثم وضعها على جبينه وبقي يتأمله صامتاً يستمع لأنفاسه وصوت المطر بالخارج.


	6. Chapter 6

ظلام.

ظلام محبب أليف وهادئ، هناك ذرات صغيرة ترقص فيه كذرات غبار لامعه راحت تتمايل ببطء في ضوء خافت وتموت في مكان مجهول.

أين أنا؟

هناك صوت في عمق رأسه يهمس، ينصت له بتمعن فيجد صوت أمه تهدهده وهو نائم في حضنها.

: آرثر.. آرثر.. صغيري آرثر.

يدها في شعره وهما يهتزان معاً.. للأمام.. ثم للخلف.. على الكرسي الهزاز يهتزان.

للأمام.. ثم للخلف.. إلى مالا نهاية.

: آرثر.. آرثر.. صغيري آرثر.

ضوء شمس لمع في عينيه الصغيرة حين فتحتها بتكاسل، رائحة عشب وصوت أمه ينساب كجدول، حنون ورقراق.

: استيقظت!

ترفعه لصدرها وتضمه ثم تستمر بالغناء ويستمر الكرسي بالاهتزاز للأمام.. ثم للخلف.. للأمام.. ثم للخلف.. ويستمر صوت امه بالانسكاب ويستمر سطوع الشمس ورائحة العشب.

وتستمر الأغنية إلى مالا نهاية.

: آرثر.. آرثر.. صغيري آرثر.

حين فتح عينية انسابت الدموع سريعاً على جانبي وجهه، متدفقة وساخنه.

متى كانت آخر مرة حلم فيها بأمه؟

تكور على نفسه وهو يسعل بشده، جسده يهتز كما لو كان ينتحب.

فقد والديه قبل سبعة أعوام، ذكرى موتهما ما تزال طازجة ودافئة في ذاكرته، ربما عادت وانتعشت لدا عودته للمنزل. يفتقد أمه أكثر من أي شيء، هي وحدها كانت أمانه في الخوف، ودفئه في البرد، وربيعه حين يحل عليه الخريف، كانت ضوءً كانت كل شيء.

يتذكرها ملونه صاخبه ومرحه حين تجده مكتئباً تأخذه سريعاً في رقصه، خفيفة كانت كفراشة بالكاد كان يوافق خطواتها وكانت تجعله يحلق قبل أن ينهارا على الأرض لاهثان.

لذا حين ماتت انطفأ كل شيء.

يشعر أن صدره يحترق ويؤلمه، هذا السعال لا يتوقف وهذه الدموع لا تنقضي.

في هذه اللحظة تمنى أن يموت وطيف أمه حاظر بوضوح يضيء الغرفة المظلمة، يكاد يسمع صوتها تناديه: أوه آرثر صغيري.

ثم صوته: لم أعد صغيراً أمي.

تضحك: ستبقى صغيراً في عيني ماما.. دائماً.. وللأبد.

يكاد يقول: خذيني معك، لكن صوته لا يخرج وطيف أمه يختفي، وفجأة أضيئت الغرفة وسمع صوت خطوات سريعة وانفجر صوت أليستر: آرثر.

أحاطه بذراعيه وأجلسه: اهدأ.. اهدأ.. خذ نفساً عميقاً.

حاول ذلك ولم يستطع، اختلطت الدموع بالعرق على وجهه المشتعل حمرة. بقي أليستر يهمس له بكلمات مساندة حتى هدأ بعد لحظات ثم سقاه القليل من الماء ومسح وجهه مجلساً إياه مسنداً ظهره للوح السرير، وآرثر يبدو ساهماً لدرجة أنه لم يعارضه.

وضع أليستر صينية الطعام التي أحضرها في حضن آرثر وجلس على طرف السرير محركاً الملعقة في صحن الحساء: صنعه باتريك قبل أن يغادر.. تناوله.

ملأ الملعقة ورفعها لآرثر الذي ابعدها وقال بهدوء: أستطيع ان أطعم نفسي.

ابتسم أليستر الذي توقع ذلك، أفرغ محتويات الملعقة ومسحها بمنديل ثم ناولها إياه: حاول ذلك.

تناول آرثر الملعقة وشعر بها ثقيلة في يده المرتجفة، عض على شفته بغيض حاول بكل قوته أن يبقيها ثابتة لكن أي من محاولاته لم تنجح وفجأة يد كبيرة أحاطت يده وأمسكتها بإحكام فهدأت رجفتها تماماً. رفع عينيه لأليستر الذي نظر له بجديه وقال: أنت ضعيف آرثر حتى عنادك وكبريائك لن يجعلانك قوياً الآن، لذا دعني اطعمك وأحملك، استند علي لتستعيد قوتك حتى تستطيع حمل الملعقة وإطعام نفسك، استعد قوتك لتستطيع ركلي بكل ما تملك.

أفلت آرثر الملعقة في يد شقيقه وقال مواصلاً اتصالهما البصري: وهل ستتركني لأركلك؟

أخذ أليستر الملعقة وسحب كفه بعيداً عن كف آرثر: ربما.

مالت زاوية شفة آرثر: عرفت أنك لن تسمح لأحد بركلك.

: من يعلم ربما أمنحك فرصه.

ابتسم آرثر: إذاً تأكد أني سأستغلها بكل ما أملك من قوة.

بادله أليستر الابتسامة: سأحب أن أراك تفعل ذلك.


	7. Chapter 7

هذه المرة هناك ضوء ضعيف لكنه مرئي لا ذرات غبار هذه المرة فقط ظلام يحيطه بسكون، ينظر للضوء متردداً.

هل عليه أن يذهب إلى هناك؟ ربما سيتذكر شيئاً لا يريد تذكره.

شيء خبأة في الزوايا المنسية من ذاكرته.

: آرثر.

صوت ناداه من فتحة الضوء البعيدة.

من يكون؟

حاول تمييز الصوت ولم يقدر.

: آرثر.. تعال هنا.

خطى خطوة مترددة.

: آرثر هيا أسرع وإلا تركتك.

وجد نفسه يركض.. الضوء يقترب.. يدان تمتدان إليه.

: هيا أسرع.

مد يديه.. وجد نفسه ينادي: لا تتركني.

أغمض عينيه حين سطع الضوء بقوة، شعر بنفسه يحمل عالياً وفتح عينيه ببطء.

شعر أحمر سطعت عليه الشمس من نافذة المطبخ فبدا مشعاً باهراً عينان خضراء لامعه، وابتسامة كبيرة.

: أصبحت ثقيلاً الآن ربما سأتوقف عن حملك.

يقولها أليستر مداعباً فيتعلق في عنقه ويعترض صوته الصغير: لا.. أريدك أن تحملني حتى حين أصبح عجوزاً.

صوت ضاحك.. صوت باتريك: سيكون أليستر وقتها في أواخر شيخوخته ربما سيكون مصاباً بالخرف حينها.

: لن أصل لهذه الدرجة أيها الأحمق سترى.

صوت ديلان يطل من باب المطبخ: هيا أسرعوا.. بابا سيغضب.

ثم صوت أمه: تأخرنا لهذه الدرجة! بات احمل هذا السلة أسرع.. آرت تعال مع ماما ودع أخيك يحمل الأغراض.

يتعلق بعنق أليسر أكثر ويصيح بعناد: لا لا أريد أن أبقي مع آلي.

: آرثر توقف عن العناد.

: لا بأس أمي أستطيع حمل الاثنين.

فجأة يهدر صوت والدهم: سينقضي النهار قبل أن ننطلق.. هيا أسرعوا.

ترتفع صيحات ديلان الحماسية وباتريك ينهره، تضحك امه، ويلف أليستر ذراعه حوله ويبتسم بحماس: تمسك.

ويركض بينما ترتفع ضحكاته.

آلي.

أليستر.

وجد نفسه في الظلام مجدداً، حلقات ضوء حوله كتموجات الماء حين تتساقط عليه القطرات.

أهو يبكي؟

رفع كفه وغطى وجهه.

كيف نسي هذا.؟

كيف نسي أنه وبشده كان يريد أن يكون كأليستر.. شقيقه الكبير، القوي والمبتسم.!

لكن كل شيء تغير.

القوي المبتسم صار يعود للمنزل عابساً بوجه مليء بالخدوش والكدمات، يرتفع صوت شجاره مع والده حتى وهم يغلقون باب المكتب عليهم، يهرب سريعاً حين يسمع أحدهما يقترب من الباب الذي يلصق اذنه عليه ويستمع، وغالباً ما يخرج أليستر ثائراً ملقياً عليه نظرة قاسية تخيفه ثم ينصرف وربما ركل شيئاً في طريقه وشتم بصوت عال.

لكنه ما زال يحب أليستر يريده أن يبتسم له مجدداً ويثني عليه كما كان يفعل في السابق.

: آلي انظر قرأت قصه وحدي دون أن يساعدني أحد.

: أغرب عن وجهي ليس لدي وقت لمجالسة الرضع.

يقولها ببرود دون ان يلتفت له.

يستجمع شجاعته ويقول ثانيه بحماس يخفي خوفه: آلي انظر هـ...

: قلت اغرب عن وجهي ألا تفهم.؟

: أليستر!

صوت أمه المستهجن يدخل الغرفة، يشعر بيدها ترتاح على رأسه، يضم كتابه بقوة لصدره وتتدحرج الدموع من عينيه.

: مهما كنت غاضباً لا يجوز لك أن تفرغ غضبك على ضعيف لا ذنب له.. هيا اعتذر.

: لن اعتذر لهذا الجرذ.

: أليستر!

سقط الكتاب عند قدميه حين رفع كفيه مغلقاً بها اذنيه محاولاً حجب صراخهما.

وقتها علم أن ضوء أليستر انطفأ وروحه السعيدة ماتت.

فجأة وجد نفسه ابن الثانية عشر عاماً يستفيق ببطء من صدمة فقده لوالديه ليجد أليستر الذي كان في الرابعة والعشرين من عمرة وصياً عليه، أليستر الذي كان قد غادر المنزل واستقل بنفسه قبل عامين ثم وجد نفسه مضطراً أن يعود ليدير شؤون المنزل ويرعى شقيقة القاصرين -باتريك وقتها كان في الثانية والعشرين وهو أيضاً بدأ يستقل بنفسه-.

وبدلاً من أن يجد آرثر حضناً دافئاً وجد ظهراً قاسياً وعينان باردتان. غضبه واحباطه من إعراض شقيقة تفجر متقيحاً أسود.

 _سأحول حياته جحيماً لن ينعم براحة ابداً، سأجعله يندم_

ظلام.

ظلام كامل يلفه مجدداً.. لا ضوء هذه المرة.

فقط ظلام.

حين افاق كان النور يملأ الغرفة، تحركت عيناه بكسل. الستارة المعتمة التي كانت تغطي باب الشرفة قد فتحت وامتلأت الغرفة بالضوء لذا بدت أوسع ومع الدوار والحمى شعر أنها في بعد آخر، مكان بعيد لا يصل له البشر لكنهم يحلمون به، بدت كأنها أرض موعودة.

: استيقظت أخيراً.

حرك رأسه ببطء للجهة الأخرى ليجد ديلان يرتب الأزهار في وعاء بجانب السرير.

ضيق عينيه.

لما يبدو كل شيء مضيئاً ولامعاً؟

عيناه تؤلمانه.

: كيف تشعر الآن؟

صوت ديلان بدا قلقاً.

: كنت نائماً منذ البارحة قلقت عليك فعلاً.

فتح شفتيه الجافتين وخرج صوته مبحوحاً: كم الساعة الآن؟

: انها الرابعة عصراً.

أراد أن يتحدث لكن قاطعته نوبة سعال انتهت سريعاً لكنها خلفت ألماً حاداً في صدره.

: هل تحتاج شيئاً ما؟ هل هناك شيء تريده.؟

شتت عينيه بإحراج وهمس: الحمام.

بدا ديلان سعيداً بشكل طفولي وهو ينحني يرفع الغطاء عنه: أعطني يدك.

أمسك يده السليمة وأدخل يده الأخرى تحت كتفيه ورفعه لوضعية الجلوس.

تفجر الطنين في اذني آرثر ودارت الغرفة امام عينيه فأغمضها بقوة بدا كأن صوت ديلان يتموج، كأن البعد الذي تخيله يذوب وينكمش داخل رأسه.

: آرثر هل تسمعني.؟

اختفت الضوضاء فجأة.

: أجل أسمعك.؟

: ماذا جرى لك هل انت بخير.؟

عينا ديلان بحدقتها الخضراء بدت مضيئة هادئة وجميله، لأول مره انتبه أنه على اختلاف ملامحهم وألوان شعرهم التي تجعلهم لا يبدون كأخوة إلا أن اربعتهم يملكون ذات الحدقتين العشبيتين كغابة يتشاركونها جميعاً.

: أنا بخير.. شعرت بالدوار فقط.

: اخفتني حقاً.

وساعده على الوقوف ثم مشى مترنحاً لدورة المياه التابعة للغرفة، ساعده للداخل ثم قال: سأكون عند الباب لو احتجتني.

أومأ آرثر برأسه وحين انتهى نهض بهدوء مع هذا داهمه الدوار مجدداً، وبتلقائية استند بيده المصابة على المغسلة فانفجر ألم فضيع جعله يفلت يده ويسقط. فتح ديلان الباب لما سمع صوت وقوعه وقبل أن يصل إليه تقيأ الأخير على الأرض.

وقف ديلان بذهول عاجز عن التفكير بمنطقية للحظات ثم سريعاً تجاوز بركة القيء وجلس مسنداً الصغير المترنح الذي كان يشهق بين كل موجة قيء وأخرى طلباً للهواء.

ديلان بقي ممسكاً به عاجز عن الإتيان بأي تصرف، تمنى لو كان يستطيع التصرف كأليستر أو باتريك في مثل هذه المواقف لا أن يجلس كتمثال بشفاه مرتجفة وعينين دامعه تنظران لشقيقة الأصغر يسعل ويشهق بشكل بائس مثير للشفقة.

مسح دموعه سريعاً قبل أن يراه آرثر الذي كان قد انتهى.

: هل انت بخير؟

همهم آرثر وهو يتحرك مرتجفاً بدون هدف، أوقفه ديلان: ما الذي تفعله؟

قال بصوت متحشرج دون ان يلتفت: أنظف.

لم يبد أنه في وعيه مما جعل الدموع تعود ثانية لعيني ديلان: لا بأس اترك كل شيء سأتولى أمره.

تمنى مجدداً لو يملك قوة أليستر الجسدية ليستطيع حمل آرثر خارجاً، وبدلاً من مجرد التمني جمع قوته وأسند شقيقه وأخرجه للغرفة وقبل أن يصلا للسرير توقف آرثر، ابتلع ريقه وبلل شفتيه: لا أريد..

صوته مبحوح جداً: لا تريد السرير.؟

أشار آرثر للأريكة قرب الشرفة كجواب على تساءل ديلان الذي لم يعرف إن كان من الجيد أن يجلسه في وضعه هذا لكنه أطاع اشارته. اجلسه بهدوء واضعاً الوسائد خلف ظهره وبجانبه محاولاً جعله أكثر راحة ثم وقف بسكون منتظرا أي إشارة من الصغير الذي لا يتحرك منه إلا صدره بأنفاس مجهده وأنين.

شتت نظره بعجز ثم وقع على ملابس آرثر الملوثة فقال فجأة: يجب ان تبدل ملابسك.

وأسرع للخزانة سعيد أنه وجد شيئاً يفعله، أحضر زوجاً جديداً من ملابس النوم ووضعه جوار آرثر: بدل ملابسك.. لكن ان لم تستطع فلا بأس سأساعدك حسناً!

وأسرع يهرب للحمام لاعناً قلة حيلته مليون مرة.

لما هو ضعيف ليس كباقي اخوته.؟

لما لا يستطيع تقديم ابسط الدعم والحماية لأخيه الصغير!

لما هو هكذا مهتز لا جدوى من وجوده؟

سحقاً.

شد على المكنسة بقوة حابساً دموعه.

وفي الخارج استطاع ارثر بطريقة ما استبدال بنطاله وبقي عاجزاً عن اغلاق ازرار قميصه، ذراعه اليسرى تنبض بألم كما لو أن قلباً آخر نمى فيها، الضوء من الشرفة جعل وجهه المبلل يبدو لامعاً والظلال ظهرت بجلاء تحت عينيه، رفع يده السليمة وغطى بها عيناه.

ما الذي يفعله هنا؟

تحركت الأشجار خارجاً بفعل الهواء فتموجت الظلال في الغرفة.

: آرثر.

ابعد يده ليجد ديلان يقف أمامه ثم انحنى يغلق له ازرار القميص. عيناه محمرتان.

هل كان يبكي؟

أرد أن يرفع يده لشقيقه لا يعرف لما لكنه أراد ذلك فحسب لكنه لم يقو على ذلك فقط بقي يراقبه حتى انتهى وجلس جواره على الأريكة.

: ديلان هذه الملابس ليست لي.

: أعرف أنا اشتريتها.

سعل قليلاً: شكراً.

أخذ نفساً عميقاً وواصل: سأدفع لك لاحقاً.

عقد ديلان حاجبية: أحمق قطعاً لن آخذ أي نقود منك نحن اخوة.

بدا أن آرثر لديه الكثير ليقوله بشأن كونهم اخوة لذا سريعاً أمسك ديلان بيده: أليستر وباتريك لم يريدا أن يجعلاني اتحدث معك بهذا حتى تشفى لكني لا أستطيع الصبر.

بدأ صوته بالتعرج: لم أستطع ان أهنأ بالنوم منذ أن غادرت آرثر.. قلبي يعذبني.. ندمت كثيراً على ترك جانبك.. كنت أحمق.

وبدأت دموعه بالجريان على خديه: بقيت طويلاً ألوم أليستر لكني أعرف أني شريكة، كان يجب علي أن اوقفه.. كان يجب أن أمنعه من اهانتك أن أقف بينكما لكني ضعيف وعاجز غبي..

شد على يد آرثر: أعرف أنه ليس لدي الحق لأطلب منك هذا لكن..

شهق وواصل بصوت باك: سامحني آرثر.. أنا آسف.. أنا آسف..

وانحنى مسنداً جبينه على كتف آرثر وانتحب.

ارتجف آرثر من الداخل، لم يكن يتوقع هذا بل ربما توقعه وخشي سماعه، شعر أنه سيعطي غفرانه سريعاً وهو لا يريد ذلك، ليس الآن.. ليس بعد.

طرق الباب فابتعد عنه ديلان سريعاً ومسح دموعه في الوقت الذي تأرجح مقبض الباب وانشق عن وجه باتريك.

تحركت ظلال الشجر ثانية وهو يخطو للداخل شاعراً بثقل الجو.

: يبدو أني جئت في وقت غير مناسب.

أقترب منهما وقال مخمناً: يبدو أن ديلان لم يسمع النصيحة.

استمر ديلان بمسح دموعه: اخبرتك أني لن احتمل أن أبقى صامتاً طويلاً.

ابتسم باتريك وجثى عند قدمي آرثر: حسناً إذاً أيمكنني طلب الغفران أيضاً؟

 _لا ليس أنت الآخر_

: لا أريد التبجح بكوني لم أفعل لك شيئاً لكن عدم فعل شيء هو جريمة أيضاً أليس كذلك.؟

مسح على ركبة آرثر بلطف: آرثر اعرف كم هو رقيق قلب لذا لا أريدك أن تغفر من أجلنا بل من أجل نفسك، حينما تشعر أنك مستعد لذلك تأكد بأنا سنكون بانتظارك حتى وإن أخذ الأمر سنوات حتى تفعل، أريدك فقط أن تعلم كم ندمنا وكم تغيرنا من بعدك.

ارتجفت شفتا آرثر ومرت لحظات صمت قبل أن يهمس: شعرت بالوحدة كثيراً باتريك حتى حين كنت معكم.

أخذ شهيقاً مرتجفاً وواصل: لن اسامحكم على ذلك.

مسح الدموع التي سالت على وجنتيه وباتريك مستمر بالمسح على ركبته وديلان يبكي بصمت.

: لعنتكم آلاف المرات صليت من أجل أن أراكم تركعون عند قدمي لكن..

شهق مجدداً وقال: تعبت.. تعبت كثيراً.. الكراهية ثقيلة جداً لا أستطيع احتمالها طويلاً.

مال ديلان على كتفه وعاد يردد: أنا آسف.. أنا آسف..

بينما يواصل آرثر: لا أريد أن اسامحكم.. لكني تعبت كثيراً.. تعبت من كل هذا.

رفع باتريك جذعه الطويل على ركبتيه وأخذ رأس آرثر إلى حضنه: لا بأس.. لا بأس.. اخبرتك أنك غير مضطر أن تسامح.. ليس الآن.. هل فهمت؟؟

هز آرثر رأسه فقبله باتريك ثم ربت على كتف ديلان: هذا يكفي ديلان ألم تقل أن لديك اجتماعاً هذا المساء؟ كيف ستذهب بهذا الوجه؟

ابتعد ديلان وهو يمسح وجهه المحمر ويقول بصوت مبحوح: نسيت ذلك تماماً.

مسح باتريك على شعره: اذهب واغسل وجهك بماء بارد، ضع ثلجاً على عينيك كي لا تتورم.

هز رأسه ونهض ألقى نظرة سريعة على آرثر المختبئ في حضن باتريك وعقد العزم أن يجد طريقة ما حتى شخص بشخصيته يستطيع بها حمايته ودعمه، سيبقى بجواره حتى يستطيع عنه الصفح مع ابتسامة على وجهه.

وخرج.

آرثر لم يكن يبكي لكنه بقي في حضن باتريك.

ألم يكن من المفترض به أن يشعر بالراحة الآن؟

إذاً لماذا يشعر هو بالذنب؟

أليس عليه هو الآخر أن يعتذر؟

نهض باتريك مبقياً إياه في حضنه وجلس جواره مواصلاً المسح على شعره وهمس كما لو أنه يقرأ التشوش في أفكار أخيه: لا بأس كل شيء سيكون جيداً في وقته.. لازلت لم تخبرنا كيف خرجت من المنزل تلك الليلة لكنك ستفعل يوماً ما ربما تقص علينا القصة ونضحك معاً سنتذكرها كذكرى سعيدة بل ربما سننساها كأنها لم تحصل.. لذا لا بأس.. تذكر أنك كلما شعرت بألم أكثر كلما أشرقت لك النهاية وسطعت.

شعر آرثر بالدموع تسيل من عينيه مجدداً وتبلل الكنزة الصوفية لشقيقه الذي واصل: لذا ليس عليك التفكير بشيء.. ركز فقط على أن ترتاح وتستعيد صحتك.

أومأ آرثر ويتشبث بكم شقيقه من عند المرفق فمال عليه باتريك واسند ذقنه على رأسه وواصل الهمس بكلمات مريحه جعلت دموع آرثر تتوقف تدريجياً فأخذ باتريك منديلاً وراح يمسح له وجهه ويقول مداعباً: هل اصبت بعدوى البكاء من ديلان!

ابتسم آرثر ثم أراح رأسه في حضن شقيقه، كان متعباً حقاً الصداع بدأ يركل صدغيه لذا أغمض عينيه بسكون مستمتعاً بالدفء الذي يعرضه عليه باتريك.

: آه مع أنه أصبح جاداً الآن.. اتعرف أنه يعمل في مجال الأزياء؟ يطمح أن ينشأ علامته التجارية الخاصة يوماً.

همس آرثر: هذا لا يشبهه.

مسح باتريك على رأسه وابتسامته تتغير: معك حق لم يكن جاداً قبل ذلك لكنه تغير كثيراً.

لم يرد أي منهما التعليق على تغيره لذا قال آرثر: وأنت ألم تنشأ مكتب المحاماة الخاص بك الذي طمحت له؟

: لا لم أفعل، وجدت هدفاً آخر.

: حقاً.

: أجل أخذت اختبار المحاماة، أصبحت محام عام الآن.

ثم قال سريعاً ليبعد الحديث عن نفسه: أليستر أيضاً أنتقل من تحرير الكتب العامة إلى تحرير كتب الروايات الآن اتعرف أن الروايات التي يعمل مع كتابها حازت على مبيعات جيده لذا هو مشهور بين الكتاب الآن.

همهم آرثر بشرود ثم فجأة تذكر رفع رأسه لباتريك وقال سريعاً: أيمكنني استعارة هاتفك قليلاً.؟

سرعته فجرت نوبة سعال جديدة.

: اهدأ.. اهدأ.. فقط أخبرني ما الذي تريده؟

رد بجهد: العمل.. لم اتصل بهم..

تصلب جسد باتريك للحظة ثم واصل مسحه على ظهر آرثر: أهدأ اولاً يمكننـ..

قاطعة آرثر: يجب أن اتصل بهم الآن..

أخذ نفساً عميقاً: يا إلهي كيف نسيت؟ كم مر من الوقت الآن؟

ربما أسبوع.. لا يتذكر.

والشقة! كان يجب عليه أن يدفع الإجار وإلا سيطرد من هناك.

شعر بيد باتريك تربت على رأسه وهو يقول زافراً: يا إلهي كان يجب أن يكون أليستر هم كم يخبرك لا أنا.

همس بحذر: يخبرني بماذا؟

: آه حسناً..

قالها باتريك متردداً ثم تنهد: أليستر أخبرنا أنه في ذلك اليوم الذي ذهب فيه ليجمع أغراضك من الشقة وجد السيدة المالكة تخبره أن هناك اتصال من أجلك لذا أخذه أليستر ليجده من عملك..

توقف محاولاً التفكير بوسيلة أكثر لطفاً لإيصال الخبر لآرثر الذي لم يحتمل صمته: ماذا قالوا.؟ لا تصمت.

: أخبروه أنك مفصول من العمل.

وابعد عينيه عنه.

: لماذا؟

: قالوا أنك لم تسلم عده مقالات كانت مطلوبة منك.

: لكني كنت مريضاً.

: أخبرهم أليستر بذلك لكن ذلك لم يعدلهم عن قرارهم.

ابتعد آرثر عن حضن شقيقة ونظر حوله بصدمه. عملة كان الأمر الوحيد الذي اختاره بإرادته ورغبته الكاملة بعد أن قضى وقتاً طويلاً يختار مرغماً ما يجبره عليه أليستر.

لكنه فقده الآن.. فقد الشيء الوحيد الذي اختاره.

: ماذا عن الشقة.؟

: دفع أليستر الاجار وألغى العقد.

ابتلع آرثر غصته وقال بحده: لكنه وعد أنه سيعيدني!

امسكه باتريك من كتفيه: سيسمح لك لا تقلق أليستر لا يخلف وعده.

ثم رق صوته وهو يشد على كتفيه مطمئناً: لقد قال انه لن يعيدك للمكان الرث الذي كدت تفقد فيه حياتك.. لذا لا تقلق وثق أنه سيعيدك لمكان أفضل.

شعر آرثر فجأة بالتعب والدوار كان ذلك كثيراً على عقلة المتأرجح، وشعر باتريك بذلك: هل تريد أن تتمدد قليلاً.!

شعر أنه لو فتح فمه سيبكي ثانية لذا أومأ برأسه فقط. اسنده باتريك حتى مدده على سريره وسحب الغطاء حتى كتفيه: سأذهب لإعداد العشاء لا أستطيع ان اعتمد على أليستر في ذلك تستطيع اخذ غفوة حتى يجهز.

مسح على وجنته وقال مبتسماً: لا تفكر كثيراً.

ثم خرج.

الغرفة ملأها ضوء الغروب وظلال الأشجار أصبحت مخيفة الآن.

مال على جنبه الأيمن مولياً الشرفة ظهره.

"لا تفكر كثيراً"

لكن لديه الكثير بالفعل ليفكر به.


	8. Chapter 8

مرت عده أيام وآرثر تصلاه الحمى ويقتات السعال على طاقته ثم يتركه كخرقة تنهشه آلام صدره وذراعه المكسورة.

وأليستر قلق، يخفي ذلك عن أشقائه وينزوي ركن يتصل بأحد الأطباء من معارفه يخبره أنه من الطبيعي أن يأخذ الشفاء من الالتهاب الرئوي وقتاً طويلاً فلا يطمأن، صار يبيت كثيراً في غرفة آرثر خشية أن يستيقظ بنوبة سعال تنتهي بالقيء أو أن ترتفع حرارته في الليل ولا يكون أحد معه.

يراقبه بعين قلقه ترصد أدنى تحركاته، وأذن يقضه تلتقط همهمة هلوساته.

بماذا يحلم؟

يتساءل أليستر حين يرى حاجبي آرثر تنقبض بضيق وألم أو حينما يأن منزعجاً أو ربما بكى أحياناً.

ماذا يرى.؟

مع أنه يتساءل كثيراً إلا أنه في الحقيقة لم يكن يريد أن يعرف، آرثر لدية الكثير من الأشياء التي ستجعله يبكي وهو واحد منها لذا لم يرد أن يعلم، لن يستطيع تحمل حقيقة أن آرثر يستعيد ما فعله به مراراً وتكراراً.

سيداوي شقيقه بصبر وصمت حتى ينسى أو على الأقل حتى يغفر.

وآرثر في هلوسات حماه يتأرج ما بين ضوء وظلام يرى ومضات من ذاكرته وأحياناً لا يرى شيئاً، يحلم أنه يسير في ظلام لا منتهي والأكثر إخافة حين يحلم أنه يسقط فيه، يشعر أن سائلاً لزجاً حوله يجعل سقوطه بطيء لكن غير منقضي وأنه لا أرض في النهاية ليرتاح عليها جسده.

يشعر بالاختناق.

حين بدأ يعود لوعيه شعر أولاً بسائل حوله، لم يكن لزجاً قطعاً بل كان دافئاً ولطيفاً كاليد الملتفة خلف رأسه تسنده. رأسه مرتاح على شيء صلب وبارد، فتح عينيه ببط ليجد نفسه في حوض الاستحمام، يده اليسرى ملفوفة بورق نايلون ومرفوعة على لوح خشبي مسند على جانبي الحوض.

: استيقظت أخيراً.

سمعها كما لو كانت الكلمات ضبابية وبعيده، شعر بشيء يدخل أذنه أصدر طنيناً خافتاً ثم خرج.

: هذا جيد.. كيف تشعر الآن؟

أمال رأسه ببط وحرك عينيه التي بدت كما لو أنها ذائبة متطلعاً لمصدر الصوت.

أليستر.

ألا يزال يحلم؟ في الماضي كان قد اعتاد ان يستحم مع أليستر دائماً لكن نوبة السعال المفاجئة أخبرته أنه لا يحلم. يد أليستر تدلك ظهره بهدوء وهو يهمس بكلمات مسانده.

حين انتهت النوبة رفع عينية لأخيه وقال بصوت مخنوق: ما الذي تفعل.. لما.. أنا هنا؟

: على مهلك.. أهدأ.. بالتأكيد لا تعرف فلم تكن في وعيك منذ يومين والحمى لم تنخفض كثيراً أردت أن أجرب إن كان الحمام البارد سينفعك قبل أن آخذك للمستشفى.

ثم أبعد الشعر الملتصق بجبين آرثر: يبدو أنه نفع أخيراً.

أشاح آرثر بوجهه بعيداً وحاول سحب قدميه إلى صدره لكنها اصطدمت باللوح الخشبي وشع وجهه بحمرة خفيفة انتبه لها أليستر فلم يستطع منع ابتسامته العريضة: لا تقل لي أنك تشعر بالخجل.!

: من قال هذا؟

رد آرثر السريع جعل أليستر ينفجر ضاحكاً: لا داع للخجل ألم نكن نستحم مع في السـ..

: كان ذلك حين كنا صغاراً.

: تعني حين كنت أنت صغيراً، اذكر أني كنت في السادسة عشر حين أوكلت لي أمي مهمة تحميمك كل مساء بينما كنت أنت في الرابعة فقط.

همس آرثر بصوت بالكاد يسمع: وإن كان.

: إذاً هل تريدني أن اخلع ملابسي أنا أيضاً كي نكون متعادلين؟

: لا شكراً ستزيد الأمر سوءاً فحسب.

ضحك أليستر مجدداً وهو ينظر لأخيه الصغير الذي مازال يشيح بعيداً.

مع أن صوته كان ضعيفاً ومبحوحاً إلا أنه يجادل بعناد وهذا يعني أنه بخير.

: هيا لنخرج من هنا.

وبحذر ساعده في الخروج من الحوض ثم لفه في رداء الاستحمام وقبل أن يستوعب آرثر كان محمولاً بين ذراعي أليستر، حاول بضعف الاعتراض لكنه لم يجد القوة لذلك: أنزلني أستطيع المشي بمفردي.

: لن افعل.. لا أملك الصبر الكافي لرؤيتك تسير مهتزاً سلحفاة.

عض آرثر على شفتيه، كم يريد أن يلكمه الآن.

: ثم ألم تكن أنت من أراد مني حملك حتى حين تصبح عجوزاً.

ارتخى جسد آرثر المتصلب متفاجأً.

إذًا لا يزال يذكر.

: كنت لطيفاً حينها لا تكف عن اللحاق بي في كل مكان كجرو صغير.

انزله على طرف السرير وآرثر يهمس: لو أنك ما تزال لطيفاً فربما كنت لأستمر باللحاق بك حتى الآن.

ظهرت ابتسامة متألمة على وجه أليستر: معك حق.

ساد الصمت بينما كان يساعده على ارتداء ملابسه وحتى حينما اجلسه مسنداً ظهره للوح السرير ورتب الوسائد حوله، وحتى لما اخرج مقص الأظافر من مكان ما وبدأ يقلم أظافره بحرص. ظلا صامتين، آرثر يراقبه، شعره الأحمر مصفف للخلف على طريقة البالغين، في السابق كان مقصوصاً بشكل فوضوي لطالما أحبه.

هناك خصله عنيدة تقف أمام جبينه، آرثر يراقبها بخدر وهي تتحرك كلما تحرك أليستر ثم وجد نفسه يعيدها للوراء بدون وعي.

: ماذا؟

عينية قريبه تنظر لعينيه مباشرة وشعر بالخوف فجأة.

: لا شيء.

عاد أليستر لعمله وآرثر يبتلع ريقه وهو يتذكر أنه ما عاد هناك مكان يهرب إليه ولا عمل حتى، هو الآن في رحمة أليستر.

استجمع شجاعته وقال: سمعت أنك ألغيت عقد الشقة.

ابتسم أليستر: توقعت أن تجلب هذا الحديث قريباً.. باتريك أخبرني كل شيء.

: لكن.. وعدك.

: أنا عند وعدي لا تقلق وثق بي.

رد آرثر ببرود: آسف لا يمكنني ذلك.

: حاول قليلاً لن اخذلك.

الجدية في صوته جعلت قلق آرثر يسكن قليلاً وبعد دقيقة صمت كان أليستر قد أنهي عمله ووضع المقص وقصاصات الأظافر جانباً ثم واجه آرثر: في الحقيقة كنت أفكر أن اقترح عليك أن تبقى هنا حالياً وتكمل دراستك.. أليس هذا ما تريده.؟

أجل يريده أكثر من أي شيء لكن لا.. سيتحكم به مجدداً.

: لا تقلق لن اتدخل في اختيارك لتخصصك سأترك لك كل الحرية.

نظر له آرثر بغير تصديق: لن تجبرني على أن ادخل قسم العلوم مجدداً.

: أبداً.. مع أني ما زلت أظل أنك ستبلي فيها حسناً.

حين رأى نظره الريبة في عيني آرثر ضحك: يا إلهي كم أنت متشكك.

: شكراً لشخص معين جعلني هكذا.

: أنا آسف.

ذلك صدم آرثر شعر بيد أليستر الكبيرة على رأسه وابهامه يمسد حاجبه: فعلت شيئاً لا يغتفر.

فتح آرثر عينيه على اتساعها حتى لا تسقط دموعه: أجل فعلت ذلك.

استمر أليستر بتدليك حاجبه بهدوء: ظننتك الطفل الأحمق ناكر الجميل الذي لا يدرك أني أفعل ذلك لمصلحته.. لكن تبين أني كنت الشخص الأحمق.

اخذ نفساً عميقاً: لم أكن مستعداً لتربية طفل ناهيك عن طفل مشاكس بمزاج متقلب ورأس كالحجر.

وابتسم لآرثر ثم واصل: ليتني كنت أكثر صبراً فربما لم أكن لأؤذيك كما فعلت.

توقف ابهامه عن الحركة مما دفع آرثر للنظر إليه: لذا لم اتزوج عار علي أن أربي طفلاً ثانياً بينما خنت الطفل الأول وصددته.

هذا كل ما احتاج آرثر سماعه حتى تسيل دموعه كشلال صامت ويهمس مرتجفاً: أنا آسف أليستر.. أنا آسف.

الضيق في صدره والذي لازمه منذ أيام بدأ يتشقق وينهار بأفكاره المشتتة ودموعه: لو أني لم أكن عنيداً لما تشاجرنا كثيراً لكني لم أرغب بأن تتحكم بي.. أردت أن أجعلك تحظى بوقت قاس لذا لم أصغي لك.. كنت.. كنت اشعر بالضيق لرؤية القرب بين ثلاثتكم لذا كنت اتعمد أن أفسد عليكم كل شيء.

: اجل اعرف.. أنا آسف.

هز رأسه بالنفي وجاء صوته أكثر تقطعاً وانخناقاً: هربت منكم.. من الوحدة الشديدة إلى وحده أشد.

شهق أخيراً واهتز جسده بشكل طفولي: بعد عودتي هنا ورؤيتكم مستمرين بحياتكم بشكل طبيعي.. عرفت أني الوحيد الذي ضيع وقته بدون فائدة.. ندمت كثيراً أليستر فكرت أني لو استمعت إليك منذ البداية لكان كل شيء بخير.. بدأت أفكر أن هروبي كان فكره غبيه وبلا فائدة أو..

: اشش لا تقل هذا.

أوقفه أليستر محتوياً وجهه الباكي بين كفيه: ليس هناك شيء في العالم بدون فائدة أو معنى

راح يمسح دموعه بإبهامية: ربما لو لم تهرب لما أخذ باتريك اختبار المحاماة وأصبح صوتاً للضعفاء ولما تغير ديلان وأصبح أكثر جديه ولما اعدت التفكير في تصرفاتي معك.

نظر لعينيه بجديه: قلت ان ثلاثتنا كنا مقربين من بعضنا لكنا لم نكن، أصبحنا كذلك بعد عودتك فقط.

رفع آرثر يده وتمسك بقميص شقيقه كما لو أن حياته معتمده على ذلك.

: لو أنك لم تهرب لأرغمتك أن تدرس في تخصص أختاره وتدخل وظيفة أقررها وتسير في حياة رسمتها لك مسبقاً، هل كنت لتحب ذلك؟

هز آرثر رأسه بالنفي فابتسم أليستر ومال ملصقاً جبينه بجبين آرثر وقال: إذاً لا تقل ان هروبك ومعاناتك كانت بلا معنى.

أخيراً شعر آرثر بالثقل ينزاح من صدره، شعر أنه أصبح خفيفاً كفراشة وتذكر رقصة أمه وانتحب اخيراً: خفت كثيراً أليستر.

أخذه أليستر في حضنه فدس آرثر رأسه في كتفه وأكمل: خفت كثيراً وحدي.

ارتفعت غصة مؤلمة في حلق أليستر وضم شقيقة إلى صدره بقوة: لن تكون كذلك بعد الآن.. ليس وأنا معك.

أخطأ كثيراً حين ظن أنه إن أوصد الأبواب سيحفظ أخاه في الداخل لكن كان عليه ان يفتحها، أن يجعله حراً كي يبقى بجانبه.

وهكذا سيفعل.

¶¶¶

بقي مجرد خاتمه صغيره راح انشرها في وقت من اليوم او في الغد أن شاءالله.

سعيدة بهذي القصه وبكل شخص علق وتابع سعيده حرفياً يا رفاق حتى وإن كان التفاعل قليل لكن القليل أفضل من اللاشيء شكراً من القلب. :)


	9. الخاتمة

**الخاتمة** **:**

كل شيء كان أبيض وساكن يستطيع رؤية أنفاسه تتكاثف أمامه كسحب صغيره.

مع أنه فقد والديه في يوم مثلج كهذا لكنه لم يكره الثلج بل في الحقيقة هو يحبه، يحب سكون الأصوات والبياض وصوت انسحاق الثلج تحت قدميه.

جثا على الأرض وبدأ يصنع كرة يبني بها رجل ثلج لكن سيارة سوداء معينة انعطفت من الشارع العام للمنزل وحين توقفت نزل منها رجل بشعر أحمر أفسد أحادية الألوان في الخلفية.

: آرثر أيها الأحمق.

انفجر صوته الغاضب فنهض آرثر سريعاً نافضاً الثلج عن معطفه ويديه ثم سار نحو شقيقة الأكبر الذي أخذ كفه سريعاً وسحبه داخل المنزل.

: هل اعجبك البقاء ممداً في السرير لشهر كامل! هل تريد المواصلة لشهر آخر؟

ابتسم وقال عابثاً: لم يكن من السيء أن أبقي مخدوماً طوال الوقت.

: لن يخدمك أحد بعد الآن.. اذهب للموقد كفاك تكاد تتجمد.

وخرج بينما خلع آرثر معطفه وفعل كما أمره أليستر.

مر شهر ونصف منذ أن عاد للمنزل، لم يشف بالكامل حتى الآن، مازالت نوبات السعال توقظه من النوم أحياناً لكنه يتحسن. تخلص من الجبيرة قبل أيام فقط لذا لا يستطيع حتى الآن حمل أي شيء بها أو الاتكاء عليها حتى لكن ذلك أفضل من ان تظل محبوسة في جبيرة ثقيلة معلقة على عنقه.

دخل أليستر ثانية مع أكياس وضعها في المطبخ ثم عاد للمدخل يعلق معطفه وشاله الصوفي: لقد تذكرت شيئاً اليوم.

التفت له آرثر: ماذا تذكرت؟

ابتسم أليستر: تعال.

وصعد السلم يلحقه آرثر حتى وصل للمكتبة ودخلا معاً.

رائحة الكتب تملأ المكان النافذة الكبيرة تسمح للضوء أن يدخل بكرم. الأريكة الجلدية القديمة كانت ملاذاً لآرثر الأيام الماضية يقرأ عليها بنهم كما لو أنه سيموت إن لم يفعل.

أزاح أليستر المقعد وانحنى يفتح أحد أدراج المكتب الخشبي العتيق: أتذكر الوعد الذي قطعناه سابقاً!

: أي وعد؟

: أن أمنحك فرصة لركلي.

ابتسم آرثر: أذكره بوضوح.

بادله أليستر الابتسامة وهو يخرج مجموعة من الدفاتر القديمة ويضعها على المكتب: سأدعك تركلني بهذه.

اتسعت عينا آرثر دهشة وهو يرى دفاتره القديمة التي ظن انه فقدها: أين وجدتها؟

: وجدتها تحت سريرك بعد أشهر من غيابك.

تلمسها آرثر، كانت هذه متنفسه الوحيد، مذكرات وقصص ألف بعضها حين كان طفلاً والبعض في مراهقته، أخذ أحدها وفتحه.

كان هناك عدا كتاباته خطوط حمراء وملاحظات كتبت بلون أحمر لم تكن من صنعه.

: ادرس الأدب آرثر أصنع قصة لا يجد لها قلمي الأحمر سبيلاً واركلني بها جيداً.

بدا شعره الأحمر في الضوء مشعاً باهراً وعيناه الخضراوان ساطعة وابتسامته كبيرة.

أجل هذا هو شقيقه الكبير القوي والمبتسم.

: سأفعل ذلك بكل سرور.

بعثر أليستر له شعره: أرني كل ما لديك.

لا يعرف آرثر لما فجأة تذكر حين أخبره باتريك أن أليستر انتقل لتحرير الروايات بدلا من الكتب العامة.

أيمكن؟؟؟

حين التفت ليسأله كان أليستر قد غادر مغلقاً الباب خلفه.


End file.
